fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamill Canyon
Hamill Canyon is Chapter 13 of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones when taking Eirika's route. You will receive 5000 gold at the end of this chapter. *Location: Hamill Canyon *New characters: Cormag (Killer Lance, Elysian Whip) *Boss: Aias (Short Spear, Silver Blade, Swordslayer, Knight Crest), Pablo (Elfire, Purge, Mend) Strategy This chapter is a defense chapter, where you need to hold out for 11 turns. Alternatively, you can kill Aias, which will end the chapter immediately. The player does need to be aware that killing Aias extremely early will prevent Cormag from appearing (he appears on turn 5). It will also prevent you from recruiting Amelia if you did not recruit her in Chapter 9. While Cormag is easier to recruit and defend, Amelia will prove to be a bit of a problem to protect given her low stats and the strength of the enemies nearby. Aias carries a Short Spear, Silver Blade and Swordslayer. You should keep Joshua away from Aias if he is deployed, as a hit will kill him almost immediately given its massive bonuses against sword users. As he is a Great Knight, he is weak to a slew of anti-armor/beast weapons. This means you can take him down with Joshua if he has a Zanbato or Armorslayer equipped, but if Joshua is going alone, ensure that he will kill Aias in one battle. Otherwise, you risk having him die the next turn from Aias' Swordslayer. If you plan to endure all 12 turns, you will also have to deal with Pablo who you had fought earlier on. His Purge tome can be quite problematic to deal with all the enemies that continually appear. Initial Enemies *4 Cavalier L12 w/ Iron Lance *3 Soldier L12 w/ Iron Lance *3 Archer L11 w/ Iron Bow *4 Knight L12 w/ Iron Lance *1 Priest L13 w/ Sleep *1 Priest L10 w/ Physic, Mend *1 Ranger L2 w/ Iron Sword, Steel Bow *1 Ranger L3 w/ Steel Sword, Iron Bow *1 Ranger L2 w/ Steel Sword, Iron Bow *Aias: Great Knight L10 w/ Short Spear, Silver Blade, Swordslayer Items Gained *Red Gem: Steal from L10 priest *Knight Crest: Aias drops when defeated *Zanbato: Dropped by a Mercenary reinforcement (Turn 2) *Body Ring: Steal from a Brigand reinforcement (Turn 9) *Hand Axe: Dropped by Warrior (Turn 9); Swordslayer becomes droppable if warrior switches to Hand Axe Recruitable units *Amelia: Talk with Eirika or Franz *Cormag: Appears as an enemy on turn 5, talk with Eirika Enemy Reinforcements *Turn 2: Mercenary and Fighter from the north western forts (The Mercenary drops a Zanbato) *Turn 3: Mercenary and Fighter from the north western forts *Turn 4: Mercenary and Fighter from the north western forts *Turn 5: Cavaliers from the north eastern and south eastern forts, Mercenary and Fighter pair from the north western forts, Cormag and two Wyvern Riders from the south western mountains *Turn 7: Cavaliers from the north eastern and south eastern forts *Turn 9: Cavaliers from the north eastern and south eastern forts, Pablo and his group of Mercenaries, Mages, Brigand and a Warrior appear from the west (One Brigand has a Body Ring) After Completion After completing, Hamill Canyon may be attacked by these monsters: *Wight *Maelduin *Gwyllgi Fog of War may occur, and the Ballistas will still be there. Category:The Sacred Stones chapters